


i hope you stick around

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: i know this is bad i wrote it in like two minutes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	i hope you stick around

you swear you're dying, you swear this is what it feels like. is it? _sinking_.

yeah, this has got to be it, this awful, horrible sensation of people hovering over you, _screaming_ at you for answers you can't give because your thoughts are so _fucking_ scrambled and you can't even figure them out from each other, and you feel like theyre clawing at your brain, feel like they're kicking you with their _stupidly_ fucking hard feet. _pain._

you turn around and you yell at them to _shut up, already_ and _please, leave me alone_ , and you cry and cry and cry. _help._

they don't care and they keep kicking, they keep spitting and they keep telling you _you're never going to become anything you want to be_ , and it's so, so much more deafening than the crowds you hear at night. _surrender_.

but when the same crowds, those same screaming crowds, pick you up and lift you to the sky and they sing your songs and they _yell_ and _shout_ and they _know_. _understand_.

your best friend slaps a hand on your back, sweaty and warm, pulls you into a hug that smells of exhaustion and pure adrenalin. _you are so amazing_ , he says, holds you like you are the fucking world. _love_.

and you remember that you can save lives, and you will become everything you want to be, and the crowds, the crowds that are cheering for _you_ , singing _your_ songs, _your_ thoughts, are surrounding you, always, _always_.

_support._

_after everyone leaves,_  
:  
_i hope you stick around._


End file.
